


Znovu

by saramgd411



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramgd411/pseuds/saramgd411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takhle to nemělo dopadnout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znovu

Takhle to nemělo být. V bouři potlesku přihlížejících, pískotu a doznívající hudby se Chrisovi zatočila hlava.  
Šest měsíců. Šest měsíců odstupu, důsledného vyhýbání se na veřejnosti, v soukromí i při natáčení, šest měsíc dlouhých večerů a ještě delších nocí. Šest měsíců s pocitem, jako by měl díru v srdci. Hodiny sebelítosti s obrovským balením zmrzliny, následované hodinami v posilovně, kde se pokoušel odčinit své prohřešky proti přísné životosprávě, kterou si sám naordinoval.  
Hodiny strávené na telefonu s Ashley, která trpělivě naslouchala jeho nářkům.  
Obrovská spousta času, strávená s Willem v naději /i obavě/, že se mu podaří zbavit se myšlenek, vzpomínek, touhy, potřeby ... lásky, zkrátka všeho, co měl spojené s Darrenem.  
A byl úspěšný. Opravdu, byl. Podařilo se mu sblížit s Willem. Trávili čas spolu, s jejich teď už společnými přáteli a hlavně - bez Darrena.  
Dnes se to ale pokazilo. Mohl, ne - měl to vědět hned, když si přečetl scénář k nové epizodě. Věděl, že Ryan vždy trvá na opakovaném zkoušení každé scény. Znal Darrena a měl vědět, že si zkoušení užije, bude na něj tlačit a nakonec - dosáhne svého.  
Takhle to vážně nemělo být, opakoval si znovu, když spokojeně usínal v Darrenově náručí.


End file.
